Surviving till the end
by Anime lover 3593
Summary: (Was being rewritten, but original data lost. Old story and just downright badly portrayed. I'm keeping it up more so I can learn from it.) Akane is kidnapped and Ranma goes after her but ends up in more trouble then he can handle will these two be able to survive the aftermath? read to find out. First M rated fic i've written. rape fic, characters most likely ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Re-edit: This version fixed up some of the more prominent problems of last time. There is no particular difference between this one and the older one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Akane or any of the characters from Ranma ½ that is owned by the author Rumiko Takahashi.

Warnings: Now that that's taken care of I most warm you

1) this is a rape fic. Both slash and het, if you don't like don't read you got it? Don't say I didn't warn you.

2) the characters are almost completely ooc in my opinion… well anyways on with the show!

* * *

><p>"Ranma Saotome. I have Akane Tendo, if you want her back then come alone to the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Nerima. Signed anonymous" Ranma looked at the letter hands shaking. He clenched his fist crumbling the letter in his hand. He stood up from the suddenly quiet dinner table and ran out of the room.<p>

"Akane…" Kasumi said worriedly. Nabiki looked at her sister and then looked down at the letter that was unceremoniously thrown on the ground.

"She'll be fine… she has Ranma, remember?" She finished and continued eating. It wasn't obvious but she was also worried for her little sister.

'Stupid Akane! How could she let herself get kidnapped?' Ranma ran jumping lightly over buildings and running swiftly to the location. There was only one abandoned factory and that was on the east side of Nerima where almost no one went. It was a hooligan hangout.

"Stop! Ranma Saotome! Today is the day I defeat you and win aka-"

"Sorry Kuno I'm in a hurry!" Ranma shouted using the samuri's face to spring himself forward. Within minutes he was at the location, he walked forward cautiously fully aware it could be a trap. He opened the warehouse door and saw Akane lying on the floor gagged, her hands and feet tied tightly together. He ran forward and pulled out the gag.

"Ranma run! There after you!"

"Wha-" a cloth covered his mouth. He gagged and tried to jump away but stopped midstep when he saw someone holding a gun to Akane's head. "Mgn!" (Dammit!) he started feeling dizzy then collapsed, darkness finally overtaking him.

"Ranma!"

He woke up groggily, eyes slowly blinking open. He shot up suddenly and stopped; he felt something on his neck and looked down. Around his neck was a 'collar' with a chain connected to it. He looked around and noticed Akane sitting nearby the collar also around her neck.

"Akane are you alright?"

"Of course not! Who do you think would be alright after being kidnapped?"

"You're so un-cute"

"Well sorry!" they both looked down

"We're in trouble aren't we…?"

Ranma looked at his fiancée and sidled up to her as best he could, he saw tears in her eyes and he patted her hand lightly. "It'll be fine we'll get out of this somehow…" 'Hopefully' he thought looking at the bars of the cage they were in as people walked by smirking and laughing maniacally as they counted their money.

"Akane was what!" shouted Ryoga. The occupants of the Tendo Dojo sat there glancing at each other. Ranma had been gone for a while and everyone was getting really worried.

"Where's Ranma!'

"Ranma honey!"

Shampoo and Ukyo burst through the door landing on top of the already pissed of Ryoga.

"Will you get off me!" Ryoga shouted. The two girls looked down then stepped off as Nabiki handed them the note. All three of them read it.

"So that's where he was heading." Everyone jumped slightly as they heard Kuno's voice behind them.

"So Kuno baby you saw Ranma?" Nabiki asked. Kuno nodded unable to speak because of the beating he had just gotten from the three he had startled. "So it looks like he made it, thus something might have happened at the warehouse."

"Oh dear!" Kasumi said covering her mouth in worry.

"DON"T WORRY WE'LL SAVE RANMA/AKANE!" all four said at once, then glared at each other. They ran out the door all at once leaving the room as quiet as it had been before. The four raced to the warehouse fighting the whole way. They stopped when they heard laughing from inside.

"Who knew that kid would fetch so much, we should have done it months ago!"

"Oh shut up how could we have known he had a curse! Though Whewie what a babe! I so wanted to do her."

"hahah! Boss I think we all did!"

The four turned from each other and glared at the door, Ryoga ran forward "Bokusai Tenketsu!" the door was obliterated and the residents were left in stunned silence.

"WHERE IS RANMA/AKANE?"

"Sorry kids you just missed them, right now there probably being sold to some rich guy, how knows. " he laughed taking another sip of his beer. The glass shattered as he was thrown into a wall, sliding to the ground with a thump.

The four glared around at the men, then said "take me to where they are!"

"These two are quite a catch where did you get them?"

"They were from Nerima, how much do you want for them?"

"You're not going to auction them?"

"I'm still deciding that's why I'm wondering how much you'll pay."

The voices faded as they walked away Ranma hugged Akane tightly to himself as she sat there shaking. He was shaking inside as well with anger. He glared through the bars, and then he sighed as his stomach loudly growled. Akane raised an eyebrow then giggled. Ranma frowned he stood up warming up his arm. "I think I'll try again"

"But… fine" Ranma nodded. He looked to the back wall of their prison. It was already covered in marks from the previous times he had tried to get through. He relaxed and pulled his arm back then attacked with all his might. The rock behind started cracking and he smirked, he kept hitting his knuckle wounds beginning to reopen from earlier. He smashed forward one more time then grinned that grin instantly grew to one of horror as water shot out of the wall. He ducked down barely avoiding the spray and rolled to the side, moving away from Akane. His eyes widened as Akane also moved back; alarms sounded throughout the building. Guards came running from everywhere. One inserted a key into the lock and pulled open the door. They ran inside one ran to the hole while two others grabbed the two lovers and pulled them out, unlocking the chain from the wall. Ranma saw a chance he sprang forward and hit with all his might. He grabbed Akane and they ran.

"Stop them!" someone shouted. Ranma jumped avoiding another blow to the gut. He gritted his teeth in frustration and kicked forward as another assailant came running. He picked up Akane bridal style and jumped using the heads of the guards to move forward, it looked like a large room full of other prisons some embedded in the rock like there's, others simply cages with bars on all sides, men were coming from out of doors all around the building. He heard a gunshot and felt a searing pain in his side. He lost his concentration and fell to the ground with a grown. He got up quickly wincing and tried again, this time he was surrounded guns pointing right at him and Akane. He growled in pain and anger.

"You can't escape from me! For even thinking about it I have to punish the two of you." The manager said he was a big man with an ugly face and fat hanging all over his body; he had on expensive jewelry and clothes. He grinned looking at the two before him. Ranma held Akane close protecting her as best he could blood flowed out of the wound on his right side. He felt weaker than normal. He grimaced.

"Well how about I punish the girl first anyone want her?" before the men could respond Ranma shouted, "Don't you dare hurt her blame me instead!"

The man grinned maliciously "that's fine too. There was someone who wanted you anyways. He already paid a huge sum and he's quite eager."

"What the hell are you talking about!" shouted Ranma. A man from the crowd pushed forward into the center. He was actually quite handsome. He grabbed Ranma, whose eyes widened in surprise. He was about to fight back when he heard a scream; he looked back seeing Akane held by two thugs. "Let her go!" he shouted fiercely.

"If you don't want us to hurt her you will do as you're told." Ranma shut his mouth yet glared at the men around him with piercing eyes.

"Whewie! No wonder I wanted him, oye get some cold and hot water!" Ranma's eyes widened and he tried to struggle again yet stopped when he heard Akane yelp in pain. He gritted his teeth in anger as the man looked smugly down at him examining the lithe frame of the teen. He licked his lips, smirking. "I would have liked it better in privacy but all well, this is interesting to." He roughly pulled the boy up and kissed him on the lips. Ranma stood there stunned. Another man crept up and tied his hands behind his back as he recovered from the shock of the kiss. The man pushed on Ranma's lower lip, but the boy refused entrance. The man pulled the boys shirt off with one movement causing Ranma to lose his focus for a minute. He felt a tongue roughly go into his mouth. Forcing it into every crevice it could reach. Ranma struggled trying to force the intruder out with his own tongue but it didn't work. The man finally pulled away giving Ranma a much needed breath of air. The boy gasped for breath but before he could do anything the man started kissing down his neck. He grabbed one nipple twisting it painfully. The boy gasped as the mouth moved lower.

Akane watched at the beginning but had closed her eyes when the man started kissing her fiancée. She tried to look away but the men grinned and forced her to look forward again. One man whispered into her ear. "You have to watch all of it or else it won't be a punishment." Akane started to tear up as she watched her love struggle against the man. She knew he couldn't fight because she would get hurt but she was starting not to care. 'Ranma you idiot, why are you putting yourself through this let us both take the punishment it can't be any worse then what you're going through.' She watched as the man pulled her fiancées pants off as well as his own, while kissing him.

The man took Ranma's head and forced him to his knees. The man pulled his boxers down exposing a huge cock. Ranma stared startled and tried to move away from it. The man grinned and grabbed the boys jaws forcing them open. He took his other hand and used it to put the cock in the boy's mouth. Ranma gagged as the hand used to hold his jaw was put behind his head forcing the thing in deeper. "Mhn that feels good! I wonder… splash him with water!" Ranma was growing tired the wound in his side still ached and he was still hungry from lack of food. He felt cold water splash over him and he felt himself change, he began choking as the cock seemed to grow bigger in his mouth. "Mgn oh god that felt good, if it feels that good when my dick is simply in his mouth how would it feel in his ass?" Ranma started shaking causing the vibration to make the man cum in his mouth. He started to spit it out when the man forced his mouth closed. "You must swallow it." The young girl below him swallowed after a few moments of trying to open her mouth, her fully exposed breasts causing the men to whistle and hoot. The man watched in satisfaction already hard from the look of the body below him. He grabbed the girl's pigtail pulling the red head up roughly. He kissed her again and felt the breasts lightly.

'Enough, please someone stop him!' Ranma thought on the verge of crying. The man ripped down the boxers Ranma wore and felt down there with his fingers. Ranma was unable to stop himself from groaning.

"God that's hot." One of the men whispered.

"yes she is" said another.

Akane was crying tears of anger streamed down her face "stop it please!" she shouted, someone thrust a gag in her mouth to stop the commotion yet she continued to scream.

The man took his cock and placed it right in front of the opening then began pushing in, Ranma's back arched and he held in a silent scream as the man continued to pound into her. She began crying as she struggled to make the pain stop. He continued pounding roughly, getting easier as the blood flowed over his dick, making it slick. He continued until he cummed. He pulled out his cock staring at the deflowered girl in front of him. "Hot water." The water poured onto Ranma painfully, it was searing hot. He felt sharp pain from his privates and he grimaced. He felt really weak and yet tried to struggle, there was NO way he was going to let him continue this torture. The man smirked and turned him around. The man ran a hand down the side of his body feeling the smooth muscled abdomen and back. Ranma tried to pull away when he began to use his hands to feel his body but the hands suddenly tightened around his lithe waist and he hissed as it squeezed on his wound. "I guess you don't get it…" the man grabbed Ranma's arms and pulled sharply at a weird angle, Ranma grimaced in pain and almost screamed in agony when there was a resounding crack. He convulsed eyes closed, blood rolling down from the newly injured lip. "… You should stop struggling. Hahahah! It feels so good to do both, being bi is such a pain sometimes." The man whispered into Ranma's ear though the poor boy barely heard through the haze of pain, unwanted lust and anger. "Well let's try the other one." He said then without warning he jammed the still wet, hard cock into the boys hole, tears flowed unstopped down Ranma's cheek yet he bit down even harder on his lip so as not to scream. "Hmn so tight, ngh… "Ranma panted eyes closed focusing on anything but what was going on around him, yet his mind wouldn't let him. Suddenly he felt cold water on him wake him up and he almost did scream. "Oh, fuck that feels good mn…" the man cam again. Then pulled out and started all over again. Ranma just kneeled their brain pretty much shut down, he felt too weak from hunger and lack of blood plus the multitude of feelings coursing through him. He started moaning unwittingly enjoying it, as he was forced to change genders in the middle of the thrusts.

Akane was staring blankly at her fiancée seeing yet not really seeing. Her mind was elsewhere; she just couldn't take it anymore seeing him go through all this just so she wouldn't get punished. She felt so weak and helpless, like a little girl, which was in a way what she was.

The men watched fascinated, "whew that's some stamina"

"But isn't it hot when the girl side is out?"

"yep too bad the boss had to sell it."

"I know it's a great sex object."

"Bokusai Tenketsu!" shouted a voice; a wall just behind the men holding Akane blew out a second later. Standing there were four teens they all looked at Ranma just as the man was pulling out of her. The man let her drop to the ground unceremoniously.

"Well look what we have here. To babes and two… workers" the ugly man from before stated, "Come to watch?" The four glared at the crowd with such hatred everyone backed up a step, the men holding Akane let go and she dropped straight to the ground still staring blankly at Ranma who was finally allowed unconsciousness, blood pooling around her damaged body.

"How long do you think we'll need," whispered Ukyo pulling out her spatula,

"I don't even think I need 5 seconds." Whispered Ryoga pulling out his umbrella,

"Three seconds." Said shampoo.

"Fine" they all said. Within seconds the ground was littered with bodies the four flashed through the crowd taking out all in their path to reach the 2 at the center. In seconds it was over the man who had raped Ranma stood there looking haughty yet his legs shook.

"You no live to see tomorrow." Shampoo smirked licking her lips.

"Akane! Ranma!" the four pulled them out of the building being careful of Ranma's wounds. Ryoga took off his shirt and laid it over Ranma's body. As they walked to the van they had "borrowed" from the thugs, after a quick yet careful drive they arrived at Dr. Tofu's.

"Who is it?" he asked walking out the door. He took one look and ushered them into the examination room. Ranma was laid on the bed carefully, yet even with all the care they had taken he looked even worse than before, Akane was still out of it as well. "Leave them here and wait outside, don't let anyone in got it!" Dr. Tofu stated. The quartet left and sat in the chairs in the waiting room. Ukyo sat for a moment then got up and called the Tendo's, then sat back down. The family arrived in a rush all asking if Akane and Ranma were alright. The quartet stayed silent each lost in their own thoughts. The Tendo's looked at each other knowing something was wrong, they all sat there waiting. A while later Dr. Tofu walked out. He looked around and saw Kasumi, he blushed and his glasses clouded over.

"K… Kasumi you're here…" he gulped and quickly looked away as everyone asked what was on there mind,

"How are they?"

"Akane seems fine physically, there is slight bruising, and a little chafing on her neck from some shackles but that's about it… though mentally, I'm not sure… it'll take time…"

"Akane…"

"Ranma…" Dr. Tofu pushed his glasses up and breathed in to compose himself. "It's a miracle he's still alive." Everyone breathed sigh of relief, yet stopped when he continued, "He was shot on the right side, barely missing his lung, his hands are damaged from hitting something hard, his arms are broken, there are residual bruising all over his body as well as chaffing from shackles as well; Though that isn't the worst of it. It looked like he was raped 4 or 5 times, and due to that there is internal bleeding. He lost a lot of blood and went into shock. In all intents and purposes he should be dead…" everyone sat there stunned taking in the horrid news. "he's going to have a lot of trouble recovering and for a while he'll probably hate or even fear being touched by another, all we can do is hope that there is another miracle…" he bowed his head and walked back into the emergency room.

"I, Tatawaki Kuno, shall heal them with my kiss of-"the residents all glared at the teen. Kasumi who never gets angry said in a tense, quiet voice.

"You should leave, or else you might get hurt." Kuno gulped with everyone else and he left not even leaving dust in his wake. A tense silence followed. Dr. Tofu opened the door again and let them in, leading them to Akane's bed. She was still sitting there; she had a bandage around her throat. She turned her head at the noise of them entering and then turned back.

"Akane, oh my poor girl!" Mr. Tendo said running toward his daughter weeping. Dr. Tofu stopped him just in time.

"Don't get to close right now just try talking to her." Kasumi walked forward and bent down in front of the still silent Akane.

"Akane…?" Akane blinked a few times then looked at her sister her eyes blank, yet underneath the blank stare the older sister could see pain, loathing, agony and many more emotions.

"Kasumi?"

"Yes it's me. You don't have to worry know your safe."

"I… I couldn't... do… anything to stop them… he said… he would take my punishment… I… didn't expect them to… " She turned to Kasumi her eyes still seemed blank yet tears flowed down her cheeks. In an instant Kasumi had Akane in a loving embrace, rubbing her back as tears fell out of her own eyes seeing her sister like that. Akane looked at her sister tears flowing unnoticed down her cheeks; Kasumi gave her a warm, sincere smile. Akane sniffed then within seconds she was crying like her life depended on it, soaking Kasumi's shirt in the process, the others left to leave the two alone for a while.

"If Akane's that bad then what about Ranma?…" the question hung in the air. The trio looked at each other thinking the same thing. 'If only they had been a little quicker if only they hadn't argued, this could have been stopped.' The three looked at the ground there faces full of shame. Shampoo and Ukyo sat there shaking and crying each remembering what Ranma had looked like when they arrived. Ryoga grimaced and pulled his knees up to his chest. He had always wanted to humiliate Ranma but that was just too much. He closed his eyes in pain how could he let his rival be destroyed like that by someone besides him. Though he admitted to himself he would never have gone that far…he put his face into his knees as tears rolled down his cheeks. It just wasn't fair.

Days passed and still there was no change, Ranma remained unconscious occasionally groaning and thrashing in her sleep, it turned out it was less painful for her to be female then male. Akane eventually was able to leave the hospital, her injuries almost nonexistent. Though she still seemed to stare blankly in front of her every so often as she remembered what happened. Everyone went back to what they did yet it was quieter than usual, they felt like they were missing something. Everyone felt pissed, confused and sad. Whenever she had time Akane went to Dr. Tofu's to see how he was doing yet every time he just shook his head. Rumors flew through the school as they tried to figure out what was up with everyone even Kuno was less annoying than usual. Yet no one could figure out what had happened. Whenever they tried asking the others would just say "I don't want to talk about it."

Everyone was worried. Akane, was quieter and whenever a guy came up to her instead of her just knocking them out she would pummel them until Ukyo or one of the other girls pulled her away. Two weeks passed like this. Ranma was healing yet was not waking up. Near the end of the third week Akane went to dr. tofu's just as everyone arrived, somehow they all had a feeling they should be there; even Ryoga was there, though he wasn't sure how he got there. They all went in together just as dr. tofu came running out of the emergency room door. "He's awake!" they all cheered and sighed in relief. Akane ran into the room closely followed by the others. Inside Ranma was sitting up looking around a weird look on his face. Everyone halted in shock, he was scared. Akane blinked a few times and moved forward slowly. Ranma turned his head quickly at the noise of her scuffling feet. He glared at her, shaking. His eyes were glazed over, unreadable. Akane stopped again. "I was afraid of this…" Dr. Tofu said. The sound caused both Ranma and Akane to jump. Ranma hissed landing on all fours, his cat Fu active. He hissed, his eyes piercing through each person. Akane took another step forward causing Ranma to take a step back. Akane held out her hand tentatively. Ranma stood there shaking then sniffed. He sat down but continued to glare at the others. His father almost ran to attack him but in an instant three weapons hit him through the roof. The movement caused him to tense but the three who attacked instantly dropped their weapons and held up their hands. Slowly he began to relax when he realized they weren't there to hurt him. They stayed that way for a good 20 minutes until finally Ranma sat regular and whispered.

"I'm sorry." Everyone looked down as Akane said.

"Why are you saying you're sorry? You did nothing wrong. You tried to save me remember? I'm fine because of you…" She started crying as she continued to talk. "You idiot! Why did you not fight? Why? Because of me, I was there, if you didn't have to worry about me you wouldn't be this way…" she bent her head as everyone stared at the two stunned; that was news to them. Dr. Tofu tentatively took a step forward and asked.

"Could you tell us what happened? It might help you get over it." The two looked at each other; Ranma started shaking uncontrollable his eyes going blank again. Akane looked at her fiancée. After a moment Ranma nodded okay. Akane slowly walked up to him and sat next to him, she didn't touch him but she made it clear that she was there for him.

"It all started when I went out for a walk, I was walking through the park when suddenly I was grabbed, some sort of cloth was thrown over my mouth and I fainted… the next thing I know I found myself in a warehouse, I saw shadows moving in the darkness. Then suddenly the door opens and Ranma runs in…" she told them everything that happened there faces looking more and more horrified with each thing that happened. "I think I finally fainted around the third time he… did it. The next thing I remember is Kasumi calling my name." She finished. Ranma at that point was in fetal position crying and shaking. They all looked at him for a moment shivering themselves. Anyone would have been affected by that no matter how strong they were. Ryoga bit his lips as the others either cried or left the room in shock. Dr. Tofu nodded, murmuring about how he had thought as much. They all finally left the two alone. Akane looked down at her fiancée worried. She lightly put a hand over his, and whispered, lovingly to him. "We'll get through this together, remember you're not alone. Everyone is worried about you, that includes me as well… Ranma…" the teen looked at her as she smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you. I always have and I always will."

* * *

><p>Muhahahaha the end! Wow my mind is more depraved then I thought. Sorry for that. It makes sense if you were grossed out… oh and the reason I had him in cat Fu mode was that whenever he gets extremely terrified of cats he would turn that way and that fear was similar to how he feared humans, for a short time, if that doesn't make sense then I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I want to say it but please review.<p> 


	2. The beginning of the recovery

Okay I guess I am doing another chapter or two, I fail I just can't seem to stick to one shots. Well here's the second chapter: the beginning of the recovery

I should note it's really hard to write a recovery fic, I hope I didn't fail to bad, anyways

Disclaimer: do I really have to do this every single time? Sigh anyways I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Same warnings as last chapter 1) rape/recovery fic

2) Characters are ooc, some for obvious reasons.

* * *

><p><em>Akane looked down at her fiancée worried. She lightly put a hand over his, and whispered, lovingly to him. "We'll get through this together, remember you're not alone. Everyone is worried about you, that includes me as well… Ranma…" the teen looked at her as she smiled lovingly at him.<em>

_"I love you. I always have and I always will." _

* * *

><p>Ranma pulled his hand away and gulped. "Akane…" he shivered and moved away slightly. "I'm sorry…"<p>

Akane looked at her love sadly. "Dr. Tofu said it would take some time for you to recover… how are you feeling?"

"…" he looked down at the ground shivering, "I'm so pathetic…"

"No you're not!" Akane said forcefully causing Ranma to look up and cringe. Akane backed off and continued "you're not pathetic…"

"Akane."

"Dr. Tofu?"

"Let him rest for now he still has to eat and this is the first time he's awoken, he'll need more time for his injuries to heal. Why don't you come back a little later?" Akane nodded and left looking over her shoulder at Ranma right before Dr. Tofu closed the door behind himself. He went into a separate area and came back with a thing of porridge, bread and water.

"It's not much but his body would not be able to handle more complex food." He explained to Akane as he went back into Ranma's room. Akane peeked through the door to see Ranma on the opposite wall of where dr. tofu was. The good doctor put the food down and headed back to the door. Akane pulled her head back and looked away like she had been watching the waiting room the whole time. Dr. Tofu rubbed his temple's.

"This is going to be hard. I've seen a few rape cases before but none were as bad as this… the Ranma you knew is gone." Akane's eyes widened as dr. tofu walked away from the door he had been leaning against, "at this point it's really up to those around him; if those around him are able to strengthen him he might be able to recover and use this as a way to grow stronger. I can only hope." He turned to Akane and spoke clearly. "You and his closest friends must be the ones, if he realizes he has the support of so many it might help."

"Ok Dr. tofu I'll do it!" Dr. Tofu watched as Akane ran out of the clinic, then turned and opened the door to see that the food had barely been touched. Ranma lay on the bed in fetal position, he looked to be asleep. He closed the door and slumped to the ground. He looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Good luck… for all our sakes…"

"I will have you. You will forever be mine. I won't let you get away!" Ranma shot up in a cold sweat. He looked around the room of the clinic frantically. His heart pounded in his chest, as he clenched his fist. 'Why! Why do I have to remember him! Why won't he leave me alone!' he hugged himself tightly, Then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He stiffened but then relaxed when he noticed it wasn't moving. His stomach growled loudly breaking the silence of the night. He cringed then looked around for the food from earlier. He spotted it where he had left it and walked over slowly. His whole body hurt, it had been used a lot that day after so long of a rest, so it made sense. He grabbed up the bread and munched on it slowly. It tasted good even if it was a little cold. He finished and took a sip of water washing it down. He walked back to bed using the moonlight coming from outside. He sat down and brought his knees up to his chest leaning against the wall next to the bed. He put his head into his knees and sat there for a while. No matter how hard he tried his thoughts kept going back to THAT time. He closed his eyes, tears falling unnoticed and whispered quietly to himself, shaking. "Please, be over, just let me be free." Finally his mind, which had been working overtime, let him get a deep sleep without dreams.

The next day Akane arrived as soon as Dr. Tofu opened his doors. She ran to Ranma's room carrying the food Kasumi had made for him. She slowed down and knocked on the door to his room. She heard no sound from inside, so she slowly opened the door. The sound woke the sleeping Ranma who jumped and shouted. "What the hell! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Akane tripped backwards and fell on the floor still holding the food, her eyes wide. After a few moments she got up and cautiously moved to the door before she could get inside Ranma shouted "leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

Before she could stop herself Akane yelled back, "Fine! I'll leave you alone, you idiot!" she stomped away still carrying the food. After she had moved away she slowed to a stop shaking. She heard the door close and lock behind her with a resounding click and she felt like crying. She had screwed up, she knew she had. She stood there not sure what to do.

Ranma cursed, as he moved away from the door. He hadn't meant to shout at Akane, it just came out and it was obvious he had angered her again. He looked down at himself noticing he was in his female body_. 'Ranma's back arched and she held in a silent scream as the man continued to pound into her. She began crying as she struggled to make the pain stop.'_ Ranma screamed in agony and began punching one of the walls of the room with all his strength trying to force the memory out, yet it was no good, all it did was cause some of the wounds on his hand to reopen. He slumped to the ground crying as the memory resurfaced just as painful as when it had actually happened.

Akane shivered at the heart wrenching scream and looked back at Ranma's room. She ran back fully aware that he would probably through her out again. She ran to the door and struggled to open it. Dr. Tofu who had also heard the scream came running from the opposite direction. He grabbed the key from his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. He had specifically put Ranma in this room. To allow the boy privacy yet he was also able to get in if anything happened. As soon as the door was opened Akane rushed in running straight for Ranma. She bent down in front of him and lightly touched his shoulder, "Ranma! It's okay your safe! It's over!" Ranma cringed away from the touch but looked at Akane. Akane started crying at the look in his eyes and in an instant was hugging him. He struggled to get out of the embrace, screaming for her to let him go, but Akane held on tight repeating what she had said before. After a while Ranma stopped struggling and screaming.

He spoke quietly, his voice hoarse from the screaming, "You can get off now…"

"Oh ah… yeah." Akane moved away giving Ranma some room.

Ranma smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "thanks for your help Akane, and sorry…" Akane just shook her head,

"It's my fault oh yeah here this is for you Kasumi made it!" Ranma looked at the slightly crumbled package for a second then took it. He stood and walked away his legs shaking.

"Now is your business here done? If so can you leave?"

"Why you!-" Dr. Tofu who had been watching the whole time took her arm and shook his head. Akane stopped and followed him looking back every so often. As she left she saw Ukyo walk into the clinic her traditional spatula on her back and an okonomiyaki in her hand. Akane stiffened then hit herself, 'Ranma needs all the support he can get. I can't be angry now!' she continued walking home unable to shake the look she saw in his eyes.

"Akane, my love! Let us be as one-"

"Shut up Kuno!" Akane snarled as she punched him straight in the face. He blinked then fell backwards laying still. She walked on still pissed off. "I'm home!" she shouted. She passed by the main living room where the Tendo family were having breakfast. They all stopped eating when they noticed the anger waves rolling off Akane. "Kasumi, I'm taking a bath and going to my room NONE of you better disturb me!"

Kasumi smiled warmly, "okay. Have a nice bath; I'll make something special for you later." The others nodded vigorously the whole time then sighed when she left. She sat in the bath her legs stretched out in front of her. She looked up at the ceiling wondering what was happening back at the clinic.

Ukyo walked into the clinic right to Ranma's room, which she found locked. She frowned in annoyance and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled voice from inside ask, "Who is it?"

"It's ucchan! Can I come in?" there was a pause for a moment. She heard a click of the door unlocking and slowly it opened to show the female Ranma in light pajamas and the remainder of tears in her eyes and streaming down her face.

"What do you want?" she said moving away from the girl.

"I just came to see how you were doing and to bring you something to eat."

"Me too!" Ranma jumped and shot to the opposite side of the room in an instant. Through the door way came shampoo holding a bowl of ramen in her hand.

"Look what you did! You scared him half to death!" stated Ukyo glaring at the other girl. Then she turned to Ranma and stated, "I guess I'll talk to you later," she put down the okonomyaki and grabbed shampoo's arm. Shampoo looked over at Ranma and put ramen next to the okonomiyaki then followed Ukyo outside. The door closed behind them as they left. The next thing he heard was loud crashes and yelling from dr. tofu to stop ruining the place. Ranma relaxed slightly then snarled at himself. He was pathetic. He shouldn't be this scared, he was a martial artist! There was NO way he would just lay in fear for the rest of his life! He got up from the bed and walked to the door. He hesitated then slowly began to open it. He looked all around, the walls were damaged in places from Ukyo's and Shampoo's fight, yet he couldn't hear their voices any more. He heaved a sigh of relief when he didn't see anyone. He slowly walked out of the room looking all around, and then slowly began walking down the hall, his body tense. He shook, his mind was shouting for him to go back to the safety of the room, but he forced himself to move forward, there was no way he would lose to his mind of all things! He walked into the main office where dr. tofu sat, he looked a little ruffled from the battle but besides that he seemed normal, in his hand was a pencil and on the desk was a thick book which he seemed to be writing in.

"You're up. Are you sure you want to be walking around?"

"I'm Fine!" he stated through gritted teeth trying his hardest not to run the other way. The Dr. frowned then looked him straight in the eye. Ranma instantly looked away as soon as they made eye contact. The doctor narrowed his eyes then stood up pushing away from his desk. Ranma's whole body told him to run, but he stood stock still. The doctor looked at Ranma then spoke clearly.

"I request that you stay here for another week. I don't think it will be a good idea for you to go outside just yet, your unstable just talking to me, thus I want you to stay here and rest. Of course it's entirely your choice…" Ranma's shoulders slumped. He was angry yet he understood where the doctor was coming from. Just having dr. tofu in the room was causing the memories to hit him full force. He started shaking uncontrollably and before he could even think of what he was doing he was racing back to the room. He shut the door, locked it and sat in a corner scrunching up as much as he could, almost as if he was trying to make himself invisible. For the rest of the day he sat there not moving even to eat. That night he heard a knock on the window, he jumped then looked outside. Outside was a little black pig that looked oddly familiar, Ranma hesitated then unlocked the window and opened it. The little one jumped in to the room as Ranma swiftly shut the window.

"Ryoga… it's a surprise to see you here shouldn't you be with Akane?" Ranma stated his voice flat. The pig shook himself to get rid of the water then curled up on the ground ignoring Ranma entirely. "Hmn." Ranma smirked slightly then got back into his seat in the corner. He closed his eyes,_ 'He felt a tongue roughly go into his mouth. Forcing it into every crevice it could reach. Ranma struggled trying to force the intruder out with his own tongue but it didn't work. The man finally pulled away giving Ranma a much needed breath of air.' _"Oof!" the air escaped from his lips as he awoke with a start. In front of him sat Ryoga a slight smirk on the piggy face. "Why you little!-"the pig oinked in almost what sounded like victory. Then he stuck his tongue out. Ranma glared at the pig then sighed, "thanks for waking me, and sorry if I woke you." Ryoga's face fell, and he sighed then he curled up to fall asleep again. Ranma smiled slightly then fell asleep as well.

The next morning he awoke to the sound of Akane opening the door, just like yesterday. He looked at the girl, who looked like she hadn't slept at all, and his face fell, then he frowned when he noticed Ryoga in her arms. "So P-Chan stayed with you last night. I was wondering where he was. That was really nice of him." Ranma nodded too surprised to say anything, he thought Akane might have sent him and that was why he was there. P-Chan jumped out of her arms and ran out the door. A few minutes later Ryoga returned dripping wet.

"Ryoga!" Ranma shook for a second then forced himself up. "Hey man thanks."

"No problem, I just hate seeing a rival of mine humiliated by someone other than me. Though in truth I just got lost and you had food."

"Ryoga!" Akane stated, Ranma just chuckled. The two turned at the noise surprised to hear it. Akane smiled and Ryoga blushed for a second when he realized how close he was to Akane. Ranma instantly stopped giggling and stood up shouting, "What the hell are you two looking at! What is there something funny on my face? If so get out! I want you to stop looking at me and get out!" the two stood there stunned. Ranma began to growl and the two scrambled to leave. They closed the door quickly behind them and Ranma sat back down. Instantly he stood up again and looked around. He was getting restless. Even though he felt restless he was too scared to leave. He held his head in his hands in frustration. He heard a knock on the door, and he looked up how many people was it now? "Who is it?"

"Its dr. tofu," 'dr. tofu?' he walked over and opened the door. He backed away letting the dr. have a lot of space. "I came to check on you. Don't worry I won't touch you I just wish to talk." Ranma frowned and sat on the bed.

"Well?"

"Oh yeah excuse me, how are you feeling? Anything pain you?"

"Nothing new, just my whole body." Ranma replied cynically, dr. tofu just nodded and wrote on a piece of paper he had brought with him.

"Now do you think you can tell me what happened? Akane explained but I want to hear from your point of view." Ranma stiffened. Then shivered he glared at the back wall, almost burning a hole through it with his gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You should, it will help you recover better."

"Well Doc then I'm sorry I'm not saying." At that he was silent and no matter what dr. tofu asked he would not talk.

"Alright, that's it for today. I'll come back tomorrow, I won't force you to talk but I really think you should talk to at least someone, how about Akane-"

"NO" Ranma interrupted harshly.

"Fine fine, here take these…" the doctor took out a pill bottle and laid it on the table with breakfast. "…take one after you eat, it'll relieve some of the pain and help you to sleep." Dr. Tofu left closing the door and locking it with the key as he went. Ranma watched the doctor leave then went to the tray of food. _'Ranma was growing tired the wound in his side still ached and he was still hungry from lack of food. He felt cold water splash over him and he felt himself change, he began choking as the cock seemed to grow bigger in his mouth. "Mgn oh god that felt good, if it feels that good when my dick is simply in his mouth how would it feel in his ass?" Ranma started shaking causing the vibration to make the man cum in his mouth. He started to spit it out when the man forced his mouth closed. "You must swallow it."'_ Ranma looked away almost throwing up what little he had eaten recently, he moved away from the table no longer hungry.

A man walked slowly down the street, looking around as if sightseeing. He looked at the building he had just passed, "Dr. Tofu's clinic eh?" the man chuckled, "I'm going to get you back, slave, along with those four who interrupted my business." The man laughed his excess skin flapping and high class jewelry clinking. "Those six will be perfect to restart my business." He continued laughing as he walked away his cloak flapping in the breeze.

The six in question shivered and looked around, "this is going to be a problem…" they all thought. Ranma felt a cold chill run down his back and the memories sprang up again as vivid as ever. 'This is not going to end any time soon, is it?' He vaguely thought in the midst of the never-ending nightmare.

* * *

><p>For everyone who reviewed the first chapter thank you. Well I hope this chapter was okay and I didn't totally fail at showing the beginning of the recovery.<p>

Review time!


	3. Going home

Phew finally finished chapter three. Updating at a decent clip isn't easy is it?

Disclaimer: … sigh, we all know that none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. There I said it, happy?

Warnings: for this chapter it's not as bad, there are obviously still mentions of the rape but no actual scenes like the last two chapters. Well anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p>A week passed and Ranma was finally let out of the clinic. He left the room he had stayed in all week and walked down the hall to the front door. He hesitated for a second then walked outside to see everyone waiting for him with Akane in front. They cheered and ran forward. Ranma jumped up away from the hugs that he was about to get. "Lay off those would you" he stated looking at the others.<p>

Akane walked up, "get down here everyone came to greet you and your running away?"

"I'm not running I'm simply… seeing everyone, that's it, I'm able to see everyone from here where I couldn't from the ground." He stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Ranma honey! Why don't you come to my place for okonomiyaki?"

"No he come to shampoo's." the two girls began fighting as Ranma watched.

Kasumi looked up at the female Ranma and said in her tender voice "how about we all go home. I made food for everyone." Everyone cheered and walked away following Kasumi. Akane watched them go then when she was about to follow she noticed Ranma still sitting there, where he had jumped.

"Aren't you going to come down?"

He was silent lost in thought, which made Akane frown. She then bent down and picked up one of the pebbles from the ground. She threw it at Ranma, who blinked then turned to her shouting, "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing!"

"You're so uncute."

"Yeah yeah, is that the only thing you can say?" she said waving her hand, peeved.

"You better be coming!" she continued walking away. He followed her with his eyes until she turned the corner then he looked down from the roof he was sitting on.

"Dr. Tofu, thanks." The doctor looked up snapping out of his daze at having Kasumi around.

"Oh… ah… yeah no problem, remember I want to talk to you after school every day got it? And I think you should stay in your female form as much as you can. I know you don't like it but it'll help the recovery process go faster."

"Yeah, okay, thanks again Dr. Tofu, though I still think I don't need those 'therapy lessons' anyways, I mean I won't talk about it and you should know that."

The Dr. sighed then stated, "Well one day it might help you get over it. As I've said every time, you don't have to explain the whole thing you can tell someone bits of it at a time, it's not good to keep bottling it up."

"Yeah well I have a party to be at, and I want to get back to the dojo."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye!" Ranma shouted jumping on top of the buildings with ease, though the others didn't know it whenever he got the chance he would train in his room to keep up his strength and speed. It hurt but he didn't stop, as soon as he heard someone come by he would stop and move to the bed. He hadn't been able to do much with his arms bandaged but now he could do what he wanted. He needed to get stronger so this didn't happen again.

Being outside felt weird to him it felt like he was constantly being watched he had felt it before when in his female form but it hadn't bothered him. He sped up shivering the whole time. When he finally got to the dojo somehow ahead of the others he ran to the room him and his pa shared. He grabbed a blanket and huddled in the closet, shaking. He heard voices from downstairs as everyone entered the house and the party started. It was loud and boisterous, and in a way it helped him calm down. He smacked himself in the head for being so scared and opened the closet door. He peeked his head out, and then sighed, opening the door wider and stepping out. He walked cautiously downstairs starting to feel hungry with the smell of the food. The memories kept hitting him but he was slowly getting better at suppressing them. He peeked into the main room to see everyone clapping, dancing, singing and who knew what else.

"Ranma?" Ranma turned at the sound of a voice.

"K…Kasumi?"

"Do you want something to eat? It's been a long time since you've had this many people around you. Why don't you go back to your room and I'll bring you something to eat okay?" she smiled warmly.

"Thanks I really appreciate it, though I think first I'll take a bath, can I have it a little later… if it's not too much to ask?"

"No problem." She walked toward the kitchen as Ranma retreated, The doctor had said he should stay in his female form but he was feeling really uncomfortable and wanted to try to be as normal as he could be, though that was often impossible. He shed his clothes and washed off any lingering grim then slowly sank into the tub. He felt really uncomfortable naked, which was different from before, like when he would chase the old pervert after he suddenly splashed him or something. Actually thinking about the old pervert where was he? Well wherever he was Ranma hoped he was far away because he knew he would have trouble dealing with him at the moment. He grimaced in pain after the transformation back into his normal body, and gritted his teeth. For some reason whenever he reverted back to his male half his lower body would throb painfully, it had lessened as the week passed yet it was still present. He suppressed the memories as they came up. He tried to relax but his body just wouldn't let him, so he finished up and got redressed. Feeling a little better he went to the dojo. It was quieter, yet he could still hear raucous laughter and the annoying singing of Mr. Tendo. He shook his head then breathed out trying to relax. Memories floated to the surface and each time one did he let out a series of punches and kicks as if forcing it out. He didn't stop until he heard the door of the dojo opening. He turned sharply raising his hand in defense. Then he let them drop as Akane walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Kasumi was looking for you; you weren't in your room so she had me find you. I figured you would be in here." she walked forward putting the tray down as she walked. "Though why didn't you tell us you were here? A lot of us were worried about where you were."

"Jeez I'm sorry."

"It's fine as long as you're alright."

"Uh…" Ranma blushed slightly at the words then stammered out a thank you.

Akane smiled then sat down, "why don't you eat something?"

"Ah thanks." Ranma sat down and started eating without looking at the food.

"Wow this is good. Say thanks to Kasumi for me." Akane nodded then got up, patting her dress down. She left quietly and Ranma watched her go. He felt tired from the workout. He fell to the ground breathing heavily, he didn't know how long he had been working out but it had been awhile, outside it was starting to get really dark. He got up annoyed that he was already tired, and continued the workout.

The next morning Akane awoke well rested. She stretched and sat up, looking around her, everyone had fallen asleep at the party it seemed. She noticed Shampoo and Ukyo sleeping together and giggled. She then got up and walked to the kitchen where she found Kasumi whipping up some breakfast. "It was quiet some party wasn't it?"

"Yeah too bad Ranma never showed… all well it's fine as long as he doesn't hurt himself doing something else." Akane looked at her for a second then ran out of the kitchen she looked at the people sleeping and noticed none were Ranma. She ran to his room, yet she didn't see him, 'oh I hope he didn't stay up all night in the dojo.' She thought running there. She opened the door, to see Ranma covered in sweat from head to toe. He looked incredibly fatigued yet he was still throwing punches and kicks like his life depended on it, his eyes were clouded. It almost seemed like he was in his own little world. "Ranma!" Akane shouted hurrying into the room. Ranma stopped in mid punch and turned his head; he smiled weakly then collapsed on the ground. "Ranma!" she looked him over to find that there was no new injuries, she looked at the food and noticed that all that was gone was what she had seen him eat. "You Idiot!" she yelled slapping him awake.

"Akane?" he blinked wearily looking up at the girl holding him. The touch felt like there was something crawling all over his skin yet in a way he felt safe, he relaxed, tired. "I'm fine… just… I just need some sleep." He yawned then fell back into a deep sleep. Akane sighed and went to stand up when he grabbed onto her waist not letting her up. She looked down at him then sat back down rubbing her hand through his silky black hair, she stared at his face blushing slightly she had grown used to him sleeping on her lap due to the cat Fu but this was the first time she could see his face clearly and easily, he was right there and she felt her lips tingle slightly with want. She gulped looked around then slowly bent over his face, just when she was about to kiss him there was a flash and click of a camera.

"Oh that's sooo cute." Nabiki said in her normal tone of voice. She was leaning against the door frame of the dojo, holding a camera in her hand.

Akane blushed a deep red, "Nabiki!"

"If you want the negatives you'll have to pay 5000 yen." Akane grumbled then pulled some change out of her pocket and gave it to her sister. "Pleasure doing business with you!" she tossed the roll over to her sister smirking, she had two negatives of the scene so she was quite satisfied, this would definitely get a hefty price among her consumers. She walked away smiling.

"That Nabiki!..." she looked down at Ranma and in annoyance pushed him off her lap. He awoke with a start looking at Akane's bright red face.

He blinked as she stood up storming off, "did I do something wrong?" he asked sleepily. There was a growl and a slamming of the dojo door for an answer. He shook his head confused then lay down. He was exhausted yet sleep didn't seem to want to come. A while later he heard the sound of the door opening. He watched as his father came in to look at him.

"Seeing you this way… it breaks your fathers' heart, thus I need to correct it how about a few hell's cradles?" Ranma was on his feet instantly his whole body shaking at the thought of the hell's cradles that his father gave from time to time. He got into fighting stance unnerved. As soon as the battle began it was over. Genma ran forward to attack and the movement caused a jolt of panic through Ranma's already scared body. He meowed and attacked viciously scratching him till he bled and then ran out of the room on all fours. He halted when he saw all the people heading home. They all hesitated when they saw him. He hissed and backed up a step, he looked back to see his pissed off father behind him and the crowds of staring people in front. He yowled and jumped up onto the roof of the dojo. Within seconds he sprinted out of the sight of the people on the ground. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just ran like his life was on the line. The sky rumbled ominously darkening as he ran. He finally stopped back at doctor tofu's place. He crept in and found a warm spot in the doctor's office seeing as his old room was already taken up by another patient. Later when doctor tofu walked in he noticed the sleeping boy and sighed. He grabbed a blanket and lightly laid it over the trembling figure of the boy below him.

Ranma awoke to a comfortable blanket on his shoulders and himself being in a strange room. After a moment he recognized it as being the doctor's room. He stood up letting the blanket fall off and walked out of the room, rested. It was dark out because of the clouds, it didn't look like It had rained yet but the wind was starting to blow quite strongly and the clouds looked like they were ready to burst at a moment's notice. He suddenly remembered why he had been in the office in the first place and cursed himself; he had ended up fearing his father which made him feel even worse. He ran back to the dojo to find the family waiting for him.

Akane glared at Genma and said "apologize!"

"No its okay Akane." He looked at his father's beat up face and just exhaled, "it looks like the tomboy beat me to it."

"Rrrrraaaaannnnmmmmaaaa!" Akane gritted her teeth annoyed.

"Oh Ranma I heard you're going back to school tomorrow. Will you be okay?" asked Kasumi as she poured him something to drink.

"Uh…" he blinked a few times then glared, why did he have to go to school so soon. He frowned in annoyance and continued eating, flashes of memory going through his head at the thought of school. It was going to be one annoyance after another.

It was getting close to nightfall and everyone was getting ready for bed. He looked around the room he usually shared with pa and he felt a cold chill run down his back; he snarled in frustration. "Ranma?" Akane asked passing by his doorway on the way to her room.

"Um… is there any place else I can sleep…"

"Oh…" Akane looked into the room and realized what he meant, if she were in the same boat she would not be able to sleep in the same room with a man either. She looked at Ranma for a second then sighed, "I guess you can borrow my room. You can sleep on the floor."

"Thanks Akane!" he ran into the room grabbing his stuff and ran to Akane's room. Akane grinned; in all honesty she didn't mind and was almost glad that he was willing to sleep in her room. She blushed after finishing that thought and shuffled to her room trying to get rid of the blush. She arrived at the room to find Ranma sitting in her chair, waiting for her.

"Good thing I already changed or you would be out on your behind right now." She stated her gaze piercing him. He blinked then licked his lips. The door was still open and Ryoga walked in, through the space. "P-Chan! You're okay!" she picked him up and cuddled him to her chest. Ranma glared at the little pig and Ryoga just stuck his tongue out. Akane closed the door and got into bed, with the little pig.

"Humph. See if I care" he whispered turning to face away from the other two. After a while he was finally able to relax enough to fall asleep. The rest of the family listened to all this in stunned silence. After a while Mr. Tendo starts crying and proclaiming about how close the two are. Nabiki thought about the money she could have made if she had installed those listening/recording devices she had been looking at and Kasumi, who was berating the family for eavesdropping on the two, was the one to say that it was not proper for them to be sharing the same room, not until their married at least. After a little longer of listening and talking they went to their separate rooms to sleep.

The next morning Ranma awoke to rain coming down in sheets. He groaned and sat up, looking around he noticed that Akane's bed was empty and the door was open. He quickly changed and headed downstairs for breakfast. The table was full as per usual. The old pervert was missing which was a relief to Ranma. Kasumi smiled and laid out a dish of food for him. He scarfed it down quickly, and then noticed Akane was feeding Ryoga. He snarled quietly; the others heard but said nothing. "Are you still jealous of a pig?" Akane asked looking straight at Ranma, Ranma looked away and continued eating. He finished in record time and got up to leave. "Ah wait!" Akane stated, she put Ryoga down and finished eating then she grabbed her bag and followed after the impatient Ranma. "You're never this eager to go to school. What's up?"

"I just want to leave here that's all." He said looking straight ahead. He was holding an umbrella and threw another one to Akane.

"Thanks"

They left taking it slow for once. Yet the Jusenkyo curse kicked in, the wind blew strong making the rain hit him anyway. Ranma pouted annoyed as she sighed. Akane just chuckled. "You can never win can you?" Ranma glared at Akane who just laughed. After that there were, surprisingly, no other incidents, which was probably because the rain was coming down so hard. They got to school on time, and found a hot tea kettle, like usual, lying around in the storage shed just inside the school gates. After he had transformed he looked out the door to leave.

Because they had needed to get him hot water many of the other students had arrived.

Ranma took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out then walked towards the school, followed closely by Akane. Once inside the school people actually started to notice that he was there. He looked around to see girls and guys talking to each other quietly. "I heard he's been in the hospital the whole time."

"I heard he lost a fight and went training."

"Yeah but if that was the case why has Akane and the others been acting so… subdued lately?"

"Maybe the same guy beat all of them?" Ranma kept walking trying to ignore all the gossip. His body was tense and he felt like he could snap at a moment's notice. He gulped and started breathing faster, his heart pounding erratically in his chest. Akane looked over at her fiancé and noticed his reaction. She put up her hand and whispered quietly.

"Don't worry, they don't know what happened and I doubt any of them will try to hurt you… except Kuno." Ranma relaxed slightly but not much as Akane punched Kuno when he tried to pronounce his love to her again.

It turned out the headmaster was away that day for unknown reasons, which was a big relief to the entire school.

In class he kept getting looks that made him even more unsettled, it felt like there was a constant cold chill going up and down his spine. It was a relief when the bell rang and he sprang out of the room for lunch, 'it must be tough for him' Akane thought as she watched him leave closely followed by ukyo. Throughout class she had watched Ranma and felt like she was watching the whole rape all over again. Her classmate's eyes being the eyes of the lustful thugs. The fact that she had to stay in class as she watched Ranma begin to tremble from all the looks, felt just like the hands that held her and forced her to watch IT happen. She brought up her hand and clenched it tightly ready to punch something, her eyes closed tightly shut. She bit her lip trying to calm down. "What's up with Ranma, Akane? He seems different then his usual self?" Asked one of her best friends. The question snapped Akane out of her trance and she looked up in confusion.

"Um… Akane… are you and Ranma okay?"

"Uh… oh… ah… yeah both of us are fine why do you ask?"

All the girls looked at each other and nodded. Simultaneously they leaned toward Akane and in unison asked, "Tell us what is going on!" Akane's eyes widened and she looked around thinking, luckily at that moment Ukyo came over.

"Hey Akane come with me for a sec." Akane gratefully got up following Ukyo out of the classroom, the eyes of the girls not leaving their backs until they were out of sight. "I went after Ranma after he fled from the room, but I lost him and i don't know where he went." Akane looked at the girl grimly.

"We'll have to find him. If one of the others sees him it could cause some problems."

"Your right, everyone's already questioning what's going on. If one of them finds him they'll bombard him with questions. If that happens he might not be able to stand it at this point in time." Ukyo stated in thought then she looked straight at Akane and continued, "I'll go right, you go left, we'll meet back here if we can't find him." Akane nodded and sprinted off. Ukyo went the other direction dashing and praying that Ranma was okay. Ryoga, who had somehow miraculously managed to slip by everybody, went his own way following Akane or so he thought. Somehow he managed to end up in the storage shed that they had been in earlier. He found the same tea kettle, which was STILL warm and poured it on himself reverting back to normal.

"That stupid Ranma making Akane worry like that!" he ran out the door using his umbrella as a shield against the rain. "I'll find you no matter what it takes!" he shouted into the wind. His words instantly blown away as the storm continued its onslaught against the earth.

* * *

><p>… Sigh yay I'm done. *falls on floor in tiredness*<p>

Julie: she'll be out for a while, well anyways she figured this might happen and wanted me to tell you that she thanks everyone who reviewed and encouraged her. She also wants to say please review. Ja Ne!


	4. The Search

I'm really sorry! I have just been so busy lately that I haven't even had time to rest not to mention I had a horrible writers block. I know this is short and I'm sorry I just wanted to get something out.

* * *

><p>Ukyo ran worriedly, rain and wind pummeled the windows and the darkness of the storm seemed to invade the normally bright school. "Ranma, honey! Where are you!" she shouted, slightly tired. The class bell had already rung yet they had yet to find Ranma. She looked around as she ran down the hall 'where could he have gone? He wouldn't have gone out in a storm like this… would he?' she thought she looked outside to see someone with an umbrella, Ryoga.<p>

Ryoga ran through the rain using the umbrella as a shield. He was getting annoyed; Ranma was nowhere in sight and he knew his sweet Akane was getting worried. He gritted his teeth in anger, why was it so hard to find him? He looked around the rain came down in sheets causing him to barely be able to see what was directly in front of him. With this storm even he was starting to get worried for his rival.

Ranma's POV

'Why won't they leave me alone for a little while!' I looked up and felt water stinging my eyes. I was cold and my clothes stuck uncomfortably to my female curves, but I just thought of it as training. 'All I wanted was to get away from those damn eyes. Why did they have to force me to go to school?' My thoughts were all jumbled together and I growled at myself in frustration. 'Where was my strength? I've been stared at before yet it never fazed me. Yet now…' i brought my head against my wet knee and closed my eyes to try to relax. 'I guess I should see doctor Tofu.' I thought for a moment then looked for the three searching for me. After I found them I smirked already feeling slightly better, now that I realized i had some control of the situation. I relaxed some more and let my surroundings wash away my thoughts.

End POV

He felt like he was being laughed at. Ryoga bit his lip in frustration, he had somehow gotten lost again. He was inside a building dark hallway was all around him and there was a hole behind him where he had entered. He shook his head and put his umbrella back on his backpack. He suddenly remembered back to when they had finally caught up to Ranma and Akane in… that… place. He seemed to remember the scene quite clearly. He remembered the group that had surrounded his rival and his love. He remembered both their expressions, or lack thereof in Akane's case. He started feeling annoyed when he realized why Akane was so worried. He knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but even he could see Akane was still affected by the incident. Her blank eyes… they were the same eyes he had seen in class while he was P-chan. He sighed to calm himself down; thinking of Akane's smiling face instead of the blank eyes he remembered. Slowly he pushed himself up from where he had slumped on the ground, his face set in grim determination.

Ukyo looked forward to see Akane, she was breathing heavily worry etched all over her face. They had met up in the school lobby, when they couldn't find him. "Where can he be?" Akane said more to herself then to Ukyo. Ukyo just shrugged, watching the girl in front of her. She could see that Akane was hiding something, she had been affected almost as bad as Ranma, and in normal situations Ukyo might have used that against her to get Ranma, but now she just ignored it. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Where haven't we checked?" she asked crossing her arms as she leaned against the foot locker next to her.  
>"I don't know… it seems like we've checked the whole school top to bottom. I hope he's alright." Ukyo sighed again and brought her hand to the bridge of her nose trying to clear her head to think straight; when something like this happens she would usually make okonomyaki and think it over while she made it, but now wasn't the time.<p>

"Have we checked outside? Maybe he left the school itself."

"Maybe…" Akane thought a moment then rolled her eyes. "That jerk, he probably skipped and went home just to make me worry!" Ukyo chuckled slightly then looked out into the rain filled fields outside the doorway.

"Well we might as well try outside, I doubt at this point that he's still inside the school itself." Ukyo turned to one of the umbrella stands and grabbed two, throwing one to Akane. "Well then we better get going." Akane looked at the girl in front of her for a moment then nodded.

At the Tendo Dojo:

"…We have yet to find any leads on where those girls are or who might have taken them. The police say that the citizens should beware and try to stay off the streets. They also stated that civilians should lock their doors as they continue to search for the kidnapper. As soon as we find out more we will make sure to notify you all. Now onto the weather…" Mr. tendo's client turned the news report off and looked at the man in front of him.

"You see we have a problem, and we were hoping that you might be able to help. That kidnapper has been on the loose for the past couple weeks and its worrying the whole city, we can't even seem to find any clues on who the perpetrator is. We will give you a significant amount of money if you would help us capture the person in charge."

"Don't worry we'll take the job, we will have him in our grasp in less than a week!"

"Oh thank you Mr. Tendo, it is very much appreciated," The little man who Mr. Tendo had been talking to shuck his hand vigorously almost dislocating it. Then he ran out as Kasumi walked in. After watching him leave she turned to her father and looked at him sternly.

"How do you expect to find the guy if not even the police know?" she asked him putting a cup of tea down.

"Oh… I didn't think of that… I just thought of the fact that we desperately need the money. Well we can use Ranma." Kasumi stared at her father and her father started to weaken under the intense gaze.

"Okay maybe that's a bad idea." He gulped and Kasumi smiled. She walked toward the kitchen wondering if her sisters and Ranma were okay, especially with all that is going on. She began to whistle to herself to calm down and began working in the kitchen cooking up dinner for the family. She stopped when she heard a sound nearby. She turned and screamed her screaming cut short almost as soon as it started.

Nabiki looked out the window at the rain then looked around. The teacher was talking but no one was listening, they were all talking about Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. Stories flew and she chuckled at a few of the more absurd ones. Then she sighed thinking for a moment. She grinned pulling out the photo from the other day, she had dozens of copies and all of them were doctored just a little bit. "I could tell you a bit of what's going on," she stated, checking out her nails. She smirked when she realized that she had the class's attention. She pulled out the photo and said, "1000 yen, for info another thousand for proof." The class looked at her debating, Kuno stepped forward slapping 2000 yen on the desk and held out his hand. Nabiki raised her eyebrow slightly then handed the picture over saying, "It seems that my sister and Ranma are finally starting to really be a couple and I have a feeling Ukyo doesn't like that." She looked at her nails again as Kuno stared at the picture shaking.

"That fiend! I will no longer give him mercy even if he was raped!"

The whole class sat in shock even the teacher stopped; his chalk no longer moving across the board. Nabiki stared at him thinking. 'he's such an Moron! And there goes my chance at extra money.' She pursed her lip slightly then thought with a sigh, 'you better appreciate this Ranma and Akane.'

"Oh Kuno! You only say that because he's been acting weird lately, its love of course. Those two have finally realized how madly in love they are so they are acting unlike their normal selves. Your mind just thinks up the silliest things!" she grimaced slightly in her head, 'that had to be one of the worst lies I've ever told,' she thought. She looked around and it seemed like many of them had accepted the excuse, especially since it seemed impossible to believe that the strongest and most popular person in the school could be raped. She sighed slightly then glared hard at the confused Kuno to make sure he shut up. Kuno gulped then sat back down. She looked back outside at the pouring rain and started to get worried. She could see her sister and Ukyo down below searching, their umbrella's hiding their faces. 'Good luck.' She thought turning back to the once again chatty class.

* * *

><p>That's it. Sorry I would have written more but I don't have the time. I hope you like this.<p>

Also where do you guys think ranma is? And who do you want to find Ranma? Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga or someone else? if you want you can do the poll on my profile, if it makes it any easier. Anyways I got to get going. Ja ne!


	5. Ranma Found

Yay! I'm back! I had the most annoying writers block ever! Then school started. It was crazy. Anyways due to me finally getting out of my writers block I did a writing spree. I ended up finishing this story, however I'm going to split it into two parts because I'm mean like that :P well anyways here's part one, hope you like!

Akane was crying, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling as the cold rain pelted the ground. No matter how hard she looked she couldn't find him, she couldn't be with him. She looked into the sky forgetting the umbrella entirely. She was tired, she had hidden it from everyone, but it was starting to creep back. The memories of that day. She couldn't do anything then and she couldn't do anything now. The rain fell on her face mixing with the tears, her clothes were soaked but she didn't notice or even care. As she was looking up she noticed something on the roof of the school. Her eyes widened then narrowed. She dashed towards the school, unhesitatingly. Everyone watched as she ran by, stunned. Nabiki looked out the window facing the hallway and noticed Akane whiz by. The look on her face was one she had never seen before. It was a mix of anger, relief and barely suppressed emotions ready to spill at a moment's notice. 'So she's found him.' The girl thought, she closed her eyes then looked out the window again. 'I guess I'll leave them alone for this one.'

Akane slammed open the door to the roof and ran out. Sitting on the roof of the stair well was Ranma. He jumped down next to Akane just to be slapped across the face. "You jerk! So this is where you were!" Akane shouted looking at the rain drenched girl in front of her, who was holding her cheek wide-eyed. She grabbed the girls soaked collar and gripped it tightly getting right in her face. "What are you trying to pull? I know how badly you were affected by all this but is it really a reason to act like this? You're not the only one that's hurt or affected! I thought they had you again! I thought… I couldn't do anything…" tears formed again, dripping down her face as her hair covered her eyes. She was shaking with repressed emotions. She finally let go and turned. "I thought there was more to you than that. I thought you could handle this. But I guess I was wrong you're just using it to hurt the rest of us even more. You're such a jerk!" Ranma stood in stunned silence, no longer holding his throbbing cheek, as the rain continued to fall. The silence was tense and uncomfortable. Ranma looked at the girl in front of him that had been there for him since the beginning of this, she looked so thin and pale. He grimaced to himself as he watched her walk away; she was hurting almost as much as he was.

"Wait…" Akane stopped listening intently to what he had to say. After a few moments of silence where all you could her was the rain falling around them, he spoke, "… I… I'm sorry… I was so focused on myself… I didn't realize how much everyone was hurt… will you forgive me?" Akane continued to look forward however she was no longer moving. Ranma gulped and slowly moved closer. He was trembling, but he couldn't tell whether it was from the cold or fear. He closed his eyes then reached forward, in one movement he turned her around and hugged her. Akane's eyes widened, her body didn't respond for a moment, it was too surprised to. After a moment she gently wrapped her arms around the girl. They both stood there, in silence. This time it wasn't awkward it was a simple comforting silence. The rain began to lessen as they stood there. Ranma finally let go, no longer able to stand being held. He had done it for her but he still had that constant fear that wasn't going away anytime soon. Akane looked at him and smiled.

Ryoga burst through the roof as Ukyo arrived at the top of the stairwell. Ranma blinked at the two of them, Ryoga had luckily realized in time where he was and was able to put up his umbrella before he was hit with the water. Ukyo sighed in relief; a second later both of them noticed how close Ranma and Akane were.

"Ranma! How dare you make a pass on Akane! And I was feeling worried about you!" Ryoga growled moving forward.

Akane got in his way and said "He didn't do anything." Ryoga let up slightly upon hearing his loved ones voice.

Ukyo just watched in silence, then she turned and said, "well there's no point staying here I'm going home." She walked away a smile of relief passing across her face, unbeknownst to the people on the roof.

Akane grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled, "let's get going I heard Kasumi is making a full course meal!" Ranma's eyes lit up and they both went running off. Ryoga blinked then ran after them; in the process he slipped and dropped his umbrella. It hit the floor as he changed into his pig form. He oinked in frustration then continued to run after the two. The roof was left empty as the rain pelted down; the hole Ryoga had made slowly caused the class below to get wet. Nabiki groaned as rain fell through the hole soaking her clothes. 'He is getting a heavy fine.' She thought glaring around the class that was still in shock about Ryoga's sudden appearance and exit. It started to rain harder, she glared, finally the class noticed her reaction and subconsciously moving away from the fuming girl. She smirked slightly, 'oh He was sooo going to get it.'

After visiting Dr. Tofu's place the two girls headed home. "I'm glad, it seems like your finally almost physically healed up!" Akane stated happily. Ranma nodded, she thought back to when she was in the clinic

"Ranma!"Dr. Tofu looked at her with a frown, "why are you so soaked did you even use an umbrella at all?" Ranma grimaced, Dr. Tofu sighed "well it seems like you're doing a little better. I checked the injuries and you seem to be coming along quite nicely, a few more days and you should be all set." Akane grinned happily and grabbed his arm lightly. Pulling him out the door as Dr. Tofu smiled in relief, the last thing he heard was a whispered, "I'm glad."

They arrived back at the Tendo dojo, the rain had finally ended and all that was left was a light covering of grey clouds. They walked in with a shouted "I'm home!" from Akane.

"Oh Akane!" Mr. Tendo came running out and grabbed his daughter into a tear filled hug. "You're alright I was so worried!" he sobbed. Akane patted her father's back after a second hesitation.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Kasumi… she was taken when I was with a client!"


	6. Overcoming

Final chapter it starts right after Mr. tendo's exclamation about kasumi.

disclaimer:I no own, I never own, I never will own.

* * *

><p>Akane's eyes widened and both girls instantly flashed back to THAT day. Ranma hugged himself shivering violently as Akane backed away. A moment later she ran to the kitchen where her sister usually was. Panic evident in her face, "Kasumi!" she screamed, praying that what her father said was a lie, "Kasumi!" sadly it was quickly apparent that what he had said was, in fact, not a lie. Akane collapsed to the floor that was it, she was done, she couldn't take it anymore. Her face was set in the same expression as it was when they were saved, the blank look. Ranma looked at her, still shaking, hugging himself. He gulped and growled. He was tired of this, why were they ALWAYS put into these situations! He walked over to Akane but before he could get close she said very quietly, "go away! Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" he blinked and slowly backtracked, this silent Akane scared him more than all the screaming and yelling from before. A moment later Nabiki came home. She saw the scene and quickly figured out something was wrong, and she had a fairly good idea what it was by the lack of a certain person's presence. Her anger that had been building during the walk finally exploded. Before anyone could respond she turned and started running. She began looking for her sister with a glare in her eyes. Simply put no one dared bother, or even think of stopping her. Ranma looked at Akane again, she was shaking yet her face was still expressionless. He gritted his teeth then steeled himself for the job ahead. He turned and left leaving only Mr. Tendo and Akane. Feeling rather uncomfortable Mr. Tendo slowly moved away so he could still see her, but gave the girl space, which was rather thoughtful of him.<p>

The two ran across town, Nabiki looking through the streets while Ranma looked from the roofs. But neither could find hide nor hair of her. As Ranma was walking desolately back to the dojo, across the roofs of course, he heard a "Nihao!" before he felt a bike land on his back as shampoo collided into him. "Shampoo!" Ranma said, instinctively moving a few feet back.

"I see Ranma is looking for someone. Is girl?" she asked tilting her head.

Ranma's eyes widened then he nodded. "I saw kindly girl from house. I going other way only saw her for second. Look like heading to old warehouse…" she watched as a look of fear crossed Ranma's face, and then it disappeared.

"Thanks shampoo." He said as he gulped then ran off towards the building. He had figured he should check there but he just hadn't gotten the determination to do it. The fear was still very strongly pulling him away from there. The thing was, he was tired; tired of feelling the need to run whenever someone came close, tired of feeling that immense fear that was eating away at him. He wanted to fight with Ryoga and not feel the need to run. To eat Ukyo's okonomiyaki without feeling like everyone was out to get him. He just wanted to be free. He ran getting closer and closer to where this all started. Shampoo who had watched him go narrowed her eyes and then quickly followed; there was no way she was letting him go alone.

Ukyo, who was out buying supplies, noticed Nabiki breathing heavily. She instantly knew something was wrong if THIS girl was actually out of breath from exertion. "Nabiki?"

The girl turned when she was called, "Ukyo!" Nabiki took a breath then turned fully to the girl with food in her arms. "I could use your help." Ukyo dropped her supplies and gapped in shock. Nabiki frowned then sighed worry still on her face. "Can you help me look for Kasumi? She's gone missing." Ukyo narrowed her eyes then nodded, grabbed her things ran home and locked the door.

Nabiki sighed in relief she was glad that she had been willing to help, she was getting really worried.

Ukyo ran out, her spatulas comfortably on her back. As she ran she noticed shampoo racing along with her bike, her eyes set right ahead of her. Ukyo looked ahead then looked at the girl. She was heading towards the old warehouse… She looked in that direction again and without any more hesitation she ran, chasing after the girl.

Ranma arrived at the warehouse, slowing to a stop as he got close to it. A moment later he heard the sound of wheels and footsteps. He turned to see Ukyo and Shampoo arriving at the same time, the two had a quick glaring match then turned to the boy, now girl. "Wha…?"

Before he could finish the two said in unison, "to help you."

Ranma blinked in surprise, then smiled slightly, "thanks…" the two nodded then all three faced the building in question. Ranma took a deep breath then walked forward with the two girls by his side. He walked to the door hesitated for a split second then slammed it open.

"_How long do you think we'll need," whispered Ukyo pulling out her spatula, _

"_I don't even think I need 5 seconds." Whispered Ryoga pulling out his umbrella, _

"_Three seconds." Said shampoo. _

"_Fine" they all said. Within seconds the ground was littered with bodies the four flashed through the crowd taking out all in their path to reach the 2 at the center._

The three glared in front of them. The room was full of cages; in almost all of them were the girls that had gone missing recently. Besides that there was no one there. All the girls looked at the three, some had blank expressions on their faces, some of them sparkled with hope. Ranma stood shaking, the events flashing through his mind at high-speed. The other two ran forward to the cages and opened them, or more precisely destroyed them. The girls stood up in shock, and then smiled. Many of the imprisoned girls started running out. A few of them had to take a moment to realize that they were free. Ranma finally shook his head then ran forward leaving the girls to Ukyo and shampoo. He looked around and started to get more and more worried, he couldn't see Kasumi anywhere. "Kasumi!" he shouted hoping that she heard him and would respond. He ran through a doorway.

_It looked like a large room full of other prisons some embedded in the rock like there's, others simply cages with bars on all sides, men were coming from out of doors all around the building. He heard a gunshot and felt a searing pain in his side. He lost his concentration and fell to the ground with a groan. He got up quickly wincing and tried again, this time he was surrounded guns pointing right at him and Akane. He growled in pain and anger._

He shook his head and focused, 'no wonder there was no guards around the other girls.' He thought as he stared at a group of men. One held Kasumi who was unconscious, she didn't look harmed but that really didn't mean anything. He shook viciously. "Ahhh so you came back, maybe for seconds? You could sell for a really high price, actually all I needed was you to get this operation going but… all well." His eyes widened and he slowly turned to where he heard the voice.

_"You can't escape from me! For even thinking about it I have to punish the two of you." The manager said he was a big man with an ugly face and fat hanging all over his body; he had on expensive jewelry and clothes. He grinned looking at the two before him. Ranma held Akane close protecting her as best he could blood flowed out of the wound on his right side. He felt weaker than normal. He grimaced._

Ranma grimaced as he saw the face of his imprisoner. Unconsciously he started to back off. "Now come quietly and we won't hurt the girl.

_"If you don't want us to hurt her you will do as you're told." Ranma shut his mouth yet glared at the men around him with piercing eyes._

"You'll never get me again, I WILL rescue Kasumi!"

_Akane was crying, tears of anger streamed down her face "stop it please!" she shouted, someone thrust a gag in her mouth to stop the commotion yet she continued to scream._

"I will never let you touch any of us again!" at his final shout Ukyo and shampoo crashed through the wall surprising the men, giving Ranma a chance. He shot forward, his female form allowing him to flexibly move through the crowd at a quick speed. In seconds he had Kasumi in his arms. All around men were on the ground, the few still awake gathered closer together to fight off the three girls. He looked up from making sure Kasumi was okay and noticed the manager trying to slip away. He snarled and, after carefully putting Kasumi out of harm's way he bolted forward. Slipping around the men like wind. He arrived at the door right when it was closed. He brought up his leg and kicked forward causing the door to crash against the opposite wall. He leapt through the opening and saw the manager holding a gun, his hand was shaking and his breath was coming in short gasps. The two had a staring contest for a moment. Then Ranma grinned, "Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken" within seconds the gun was out of the manager's hand and across the floor. Ranma took a step forward; the man took a step back fear covering every part of his face. Ranma pulled back his hand as the man went to grab for another weapon. Ranma shot forward, slamming his fist into his face. He heard a satisfying crack as the man's jaw was shattered. The man collapsed to the ground unconscious. Ranma closed his eyes and took a breath in then let it out slowly. He heard siren coming closer, it looked like one of the girls who had escaped earlier had contacted the police. It was over. He looked at his fist which was slightly covered in blood. Then turned and left. He picked up Kasumi as Ukyo and shampoo finished up. Somehow in the mayhem of the fight a fire had started, it was slowly consuming the halls of the warehouse; smoke curled into the sky as the three left; never looking back.

Epilogue

The three quickly went to the Tendo dojo, all a little worried about the girl who was still unconscious in Ranma's arms. They arrived to find Akane still where she had been when Ranma left. Nabiki was home as well, she was next to her sister, a hand on her back. Mr. Tendo had disappeared somewhere. The three walked forward. Nabiki looked back her eyes widened and a smile came to her face. She sighed in relief then turned to her sister. "They're back! Kasumi's back!"

Kasumi squeezed her eyes then blearily opened them, she blinked then looked over. "Akane… are you all right?" Akane's eyes widened and she felt tears fall down her cheeks. She turned to see Ranma setting Kasumi down. She bit her lower lip holding back a sob and then ran to her sister, the two embraced. Kasumi comforting her little sister as Akane continued to cry into her shoulder. Ranma watched for a while then decided that the sky was more interesting. The other two had left quietly; they were relieved but they both felt now wasn't the time to intrude, they would do that later. After a while Akane looked up and saw Ranma. He was standing there fidgeting slightly. Her eyes softened and she let go of her sister. She walked to him and looked him in the eye. A slight blush crept over his face, as she stared at him.

"You are an idiot. You know that! But… thank you." She smiled at him, in relief.

"What's with that dorky smile you are sooo un-cute." The smile was instantly wiped from Akane's face,

"Ranma!" Ranma just stuck out his tongue and ran away with an angry Akane chasing him.

_"I love you. I always have and I always will."_

The End!

* * *

><p>Wow who knew a one shot I wrote would turn into this? Anyways it looks like this story is over. Hope you liked and thank you to everyone who reviewed for this story and thank you especially hueloovoo who was willing to help me with the early parts of the story! Thank you everybody!<p>

Ja ne!


End file.
